dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Son Goku vs Knuckles
Son Goku vs Knuckles is the Saiyain Jedi's fifteenth DBX! Description Dragon Ball vs Sonic the Hedgehog!Which one of these fighters who are strong but aren't that smart Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Goku was flying through the skies to find Krillin. Goku stopped in tracks when he saw Knuckles grabbing the corpse of Krillin and punching it far away from the island before coming out of Hyper Form. Goku flew down to the island in absolute anger. When the first super sayain landed the island shook a bit and causing it to fall down a little bit. Knuckles turned around to see Goku behind him " Can i help you" Knuckles said. " You killed my best friend you bastard" Goku said in an angered tone " Oh was that your best friend" Knuckles said. Goku then got down and got into his battle stance. HERE WE GO! Goku flew towards Knuckles and punched him in the face launching him across the island.Knuckles skidded on the ground still keeping his stance "Oh that's how you wanna play it" Before Knuckles could react Goku kicked Knuckles in the back knocking him into the air leaving him open for a flurry of punches by Goku. Finally Son Goku punched Knuckles in the face making him smack into the tree breaking the tree in half. Goku then done the Kamehameha wave straight at Knuckles. The Last Echidna jumped out of the way of the blast saving him from death the blast completely destroyed the forest Knuckles then said "Jesus that could have killed me" Goku tried to fly towards Knuckles and throw a punch straight into his face Knuckles dodged the punch and retaliated with a punch straight into Goku's face knocking him back a few feet. Knuckles flew towards the Sayain and started doing a combo straight into his stomach leaving his face open for a fully powered punch straight into his cheek launching him straight through a mountain and causing it to crumble into tiny little pieces. Goku jumped out of the rubble with a pebble in his hand, The Sayain known as Goku threw the pebble straight at Knuckles's face dazzing him. Knuckles opened his eyes to see Goku flying towards him he was going to punch him in the face. Knuckles tried a punch but Goku dodged the strike and retaliated with a knee straight into Knuckles' chin knocking him a little into the air, Then Goku started throwing a flurry of punches and kicks straight at Knuckles' stomach,neck and face. Goku finally finished the combo by punching Knuckles downwards in the face knocking face first into the ground cracking it a little "Is that all you got" Goku said. Knuckles got up from the ground saying "You wish" Knuckles jumped into the air and turned into his hyper form again. Goku and Knuckles got into a clash destroying the forrest around them. Knuckles kicked Goku in the crotch causing the sayain to walk back in pain while holding onto his injured crotch Knuckles then punched Goku in the stomach causing the sayain to cough up blood. Knuckles finished the combo by kicking Goku in the face knocking him on his face. Knuckles then grabbed Goku's leg and started slamming him Hulk style across the ground breaking the rocks underneath him. Knuckles then threw Goku into the air leaving him open for a spin dash straight at Goku's stomach making fall all the way back down. Knuckles landed straight on top off Goku's back cracking the island. Knuckles walked away from the scene thinking that he won until Goku got up off the ground and stood in an injured stance "I'm not done yet" Goku said before a massive blue aura to form around him. When suddenly Goku turned into his strongest form the super sayain blue form. Goku teleported right behind Knuckles and he elbowed him in the back nearly breaking it in half. Then the ssj god started throwing a flurry of punches and kicks launching him a few miles away. Goku teleported above Knuckles and then he slammed him straight through the island. Goku done the Kamehameha attack straight through the hole of the island blowing it into bits. Knuckles dodged the strike and flew towards the protector of the universe. Knuckles tried a punch at Goku's face but it didn't hurt him hell it didn't even faze him! so Knuckles decided to throw a flurry of punches and kicks but it still didn't hurt the Dragon ball universe's greatest hero. Goku then slapped Knuckles in the face nearly breaking his jaw. Goku grabbed Knuckles by the face and started punching him in the face fifteen times breaking Knuckles's skull. Goku threw Knuckles away and flew behind him. Suddenly Goku's fist went on fire he was using his dragon fist attack the ground underneath them shook a tsunami was created due to the absolute power coming from his fist. Knuckles put his fists up to his face to attempt to block the attack this attempt was futile as he was hit by the attack due to his torso being to small his whole torso was blown off his arms legs and head separated from the body and was launched far away from each other. Goku detransformed and teleported away from the scene avenging his best friend. Conclusion And the winner is: Son Goku Category:The sayain jedi Category:Fistfight Category:DBZ vs Sonic themed DBX fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Alien vs Animal themed DBXs Category:Anime vs. Video Game Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Strength themed battles Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Follow-Up Category:East only themed DBXs